The Accident
by Kayon12
Summary: Yeah I suck at summaries, just read it if you wanna know what its about


"He would have been 19 today. He was supposed to go to college with her. They were perfect together. He was the nerd, superheroes, comic books, and perfect grades. She was the jock, but she was also secretly a nerd. I used to love watching the two of them argue about Batman and Superman, or how comic book 135 ended. It wasn't the fact that they were arguing that got me, it was the fact that she could keep up with him. Things that would throw most guys for a loop she knew, and could argue. He was impulsive, she was patient. He was loud, she was quiet. They were perfectly balanced, everyone that knew them saw that. They saw how he became quiet, simply with a look, or how she went along without an argument, when she would normally be kicking and screaming. How they would comfort each other without saying a word. How she could be pissed off at the world, but the moment she saw he stupid lopsided grin, she would have a matching one. They were yin and yang, but they needed each other.

I still remember that night, I think I will for the rest of my life. It wasn't raining, there wasn't snow, it wasn't even cold. He was turning left, Marshall and 18th, he accelerated on a green light, a man going straight on 18th t-boned his truck, the man had run his red light. He was going about 70 miles per hour. That's what I remember about the police report, what I remember most vividly was the look on Sakura's face when Naruto called her. He didn't call 911, he knew he would be dead before they got there, so he called Sakura. We had been at a party, that's where Naruto had been headed, but he had to work, so Sakura and I left without him. The look on her face when she answered the phone was that smirk, I don't know how she does it, but it's the smirk only Sakura can have. But it was fleeting. You could tell by how fast her face changed that something was wrong. The tears started to brim at her eyes, her lips were drawn tight. She didn't say anything for several seconds, I watched silently as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, a silent plea. Her eyes met mine for a split second before I grabbed her and ran out the door. We called 911 on the way, by the time we arrived, he was being loaded into the ambulance. There were no sirens.

I remember the months after 'the accident,' I never once saw Sakura cry. Everyone around her was breaking, teachers would cry in classes, parents would offer comforting words and end up being comforted by Sakura instead. The funeral was the worst, his parents were hoarse from crying, they barely spoke. I don't think anyone left that day with a dry eye, except Sakura. She was the rock, she helped his parents, she comforted his sister when she cried uncontrollably during the eulogy. She comforted his friends, his family, anyone who needed it. I never saw her cry after that phone call. I finally got up the nerve to ask her what he said to her in his final phone call last year. I definitely didn't expect what she told me, 'Sakura, I was in an accident, I'm not gonna make it, I know your gonna come, but please don't, I don't want you to see me like this. Babe I want you to know I love you more than anything in the world, so please listen, because I don't know how long I'm gonna last. I want you to promise me that you'll help my parents, especially my mom and sister, I know this will hurt them badly. Please be strong, they are going to need it. I remember when we first met, I was eating dirt. Great first impression right? Babe I want you to know that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You've always looked past my flaws and seen what's underneath. For that I thank you. You were the first person to accept me for me. I love you for that more than you will ever know. I've always wondered how we will spend the rest of our lives, I always imagined we would go to college together, I would propose in some dorky geeky way, and you would pick on me for it, but in the end I think we both know you would say yes. We would get married, who knows what I would do for a job, I never did figure that part out. We would have four kids. Three girls and a boy. Kushina, Keiko, Minato, and Aemi. The girls would look just like their wonderful mother, and Minato, while we can only hope that he has good grades, because lets face it with looks like mine he's not getting to far. We would live simply, like we always have. Just enough to get by, but enough to live comfortably. Eventually, they would all graduate, as valedictorians of course, and we would retire. We would life until we were in our 90's and would have many grandchildren. We would both die, probably not together, but soon after one another, because lets face it I could wouldn't live long if you went first. You know its probably better that I am going first, if the roles were reversed, I don't think I would make it. But Sakura you are strong, and you will make it. When I started this call I wanted to ask you something, its selfish of me, but I need to know. Will you marry me? I know its not romantic or anything, but will you? Good, now babe please, I'm begging of you, let me go, but before you do know I died a happy man. Know that I was complete, that there was nothing more for me here. And please help my family understand… This wasn't my decision, but I accept my fate. I love you'

I know why she never cried, she let everyone else grieve for her, because she couldn't grieve a happy man. I wrote all this to let the drive of that other truck know that while I don't forgive you, there is an incredible woman out there, who has found room in her heart to forgive what you did. To forgive that the man that she loved, was brutally ripped from her. That the carefully laid future that he had planned was shattered; somehow, she has forgiven you. I don't know if I can, but she did. I wanted to let you know that you took an amazing person away from the world and that we miss him every day. But most importantly I wanted you to realize the person whose life you took that day, and the impact it had on everyone that knew him.

Ya know the older I get the more I understand what Uncle Ben told Peter Parker, I feel like I have more power over my own life as I get older, but there's so much responsibility. But you know what, I'm ok with that, because it means that things are going to change. It means that things are progressing; it means that I'm living…

He would have been 19 today."


End file.
